The Blindness in Faith
by DolphinPhinn
Summary: A year has past since the kishin met his end. The bond between the seven teens has gotten stronger, the trust between them blinds them from seeing the truth. Still going to DWMA, they pursuit the Death Sythe dream. Little do they know that evil is hiding under the radar. Soul is jumpy. Kid is crushing. Black star is boasting. Maka is lost. Tsubaki is smiling. Patty is day dreaming.
1. Chapter 1- To Begin

**Hello! This is my first FanFic! I hope you like it! I wrote this on my phone so sorry for some grammar or spelling mistakes! This chapter is kinda slow and lame but you have to start somewhere! Thanks again! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The laughing sun teased the shadows hiding behind what little structures held a safe, protecting, haven for the runaway silhouettes, rising just high enough to wake the scurrying animals and a very small, pigtailed, blonde girl. Waking this peculiar pigtailed girl causes a series of eyes to open and absorb the morning sun, starting with a pair of crimson red eyes...

Maka

I was up all night studying for Professor Stein's exam. We had our dissection class of the month and dissected a wolf in class, shiver, our class has a test on all the parts in wolf and their location, though the bookworm I am, I have no previous knowledge of the anatomy of wolves or of any animal in the canine species.

I sighed. Soul needs breakfast, or he would go on starving himself all day. I cared about Soul. He was there for me when my Papa wasn't. Soul is like the brother I never had. So he cant go starving himself! I began to make bacon and eggs with a side of buttered toast, an easy and tasty breakfast.

As I made Soul's breakfast I reviewed wolf anatomy. Following the esophagus down the throat is the trachea, connecting to the two is the lung, next to the lung is the heart. Following the lung vertically is the liver, stomach, spleen, intestine, above the intestine is the kidney, partially above the intestine is the rectum, and lastly, following the intestine is the bladder. I was pleased with my work. I had the simple interior anatomy memorized, now all I had to do was recall the forty-two exterior parts for the test.

Soul

I inhaled deeply through my nose and sat strait up. Bacon. "Maka?" I said, still groggy from sleep. "Good morning Soul!" Maka greeted me in the living room with a tray full of food and her bright smile. Her eyes looked strained and dark circles enclosed her eyes. "Maka, were you up all night?" I was grateful for the breakfast but if I knew Maka she was probably studying for Professor Stein's exam all night, cramming all of the details into her brain and not giving up until she could recite every part of a wolf's body in alphabetical order AND spell every word with such precision that Professor Stein would probably give her extra extra credit. Maka slowly nodded and sat down next to me.

"Well, I stayed up for as long as I could, but occasionally closed my eyes and woke up to find I took an hour nap." Maka gave me that smile that would give reassurance to a dying man. Her emerald green eyes dimmed and glistened with exhaustion. "Maka, Stein said the test was only a test of knowledge and worth extra credit if you got a B+ or higher. You have an A+ in all of your classes! Why do you push yourself to not miss any questions on any assignment or test? It can't be healthy."

"Don't worry about me! I have a 99% in his class because he took points off for cutting into the spleen and not the kidney. I am just getting the point back." Maka's eyes closed as she leaned on the couch behind her.

After breakfast I checked the time. 7:15am. I glanced at Maka. She looked peaceful. Maka didn't change into her pajamas last night. She looked ready to go so I just carried her to her bed and let her have thirty minutes of sleep before school.

I spent fifteen minutes getting ready. I got my bag filled with my meager supplies and plopped down on the couch. I reached for the remote, flashed the screen on and zoned out in thought.

_I wonder when Shaula will strike... I hope she wont enlisted me._

"Soul."

_Will Maba call to me? Is she still hiding?_

"Soul."

_As long as she-_

*Maka Chop!*

"SOUL!"

Snapped out of the trance, I focused on the figure in front of me, the figure wore a long black coat that flagged out behind the slender body and stopped short at the figure's waist. Under the coat was a white collared dress shirt that had a pale yellow vest layered on top of it, to top it all off, on the shirt laid a green tie that was covered in white stripes. The short skirt that stopped mid-thigh was red and black plaid.

I could've stopped at any point and realized it was Maka, but I wanted to take in her beauty. When my vision went from blurry to clear I saw the cherry red staining Maka's cheeks, she clearly wasn't please.

"Why did you let me sleep?" Maka slowly increased her voice volume with each word. "We could have been late! If I didn't wake up we would be snoring our hearts out missing the exam!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the way Maka had such an upbeat attitude toward school.

Maka

Soul's brain was drifting through space when I found him. Little could I do to help him. I let my arm swoop down, back up, and hug my book-bag to my chest and headed towards DWMA. I heard Soul's thunderous footsteps gaining on me, "Maka wait!" called Soul. I turned on my heels only to have my front side rammed into and being flown back into the arms of a steady body.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kid's voice rang through my ears. "Hey, yeah I am fine. Thanks for catching me and sorry about that." "Its no problem." Soul finally managed to pick himself up and walk over. "I'm really sorry guys." And with that we walked to DWMA discussing the anatomy of a wolf.

* * *

**There you go! If you like it let me know. I love encouragement and need some motivation too! Thanks! '(x**


	2. Chapter 2- The Taunting of the Hidden

**Hello again! Here is the second chapter! Whoo! Enjoy! **

* * *

Soul

I didn't do the exam I let my mind wander again. I kept coming back to the thought of Maba… _Where is she? What is she doing? Is she looking for me? What about Shaula? Her sisters are dead, so she is assisting Maba, but is she practicing her skill? I hope she doesn't strike soon, I still have to- _

A shriek exploded around the room. I looked over to Maka and she stood up so fast that her chair went flying back and screeching in protest. "Maka? Whats wrong?" Stein asked. Maka's eyes were glassy with determination, all signs of exhaustion gone. The one word she said made the whole room silent and focused.

"Witch."

"Where?" whispered Stein in response.

Maka's mouth opened then closed. "It's gone, their soul protect is back on."

"Dang it. She is teasing us." Stein murmured more to himself. "Where was the place you felt that they were at?"

Maka thought for a moment. "I think around the cemetery, but I can be sure."

Maka

My mind was turning in circles. _What if I was wrong? I could be leading the whole class into nothing but a creepy graveyard._ The footsteps of the others echoed in my ears. Led by Stein we basically flew towards the cemetery. A block before the cemetery we were instructed to run weapon in hand.

The cemetery had a dark feel about it, but other than that it was quiet. A squeal escaped from Liz's lips. At her feet was a scorpion. It scurried around, seeming to laugh at us.

"Shaula." Stein thought aloud.

"Who's Shaula?" Patty asked.

Stein lifted the scorpion and spoke slowly, "Shaula is one of the Gorgon sisters, scorpion is her animal base, she isn't the most powerful witch, but she still has enough magic to bring us down if we leave our guard down, I will give a thorough lesson on her tomorrow. Just remember to not let your guard down."

Sure enough Black Star took his chance, "Not to worry Stein! I am the almighty Black Star I can handle anything thrown my way! I will protect all of you!"

With a chuckle, Stein lead us back to DWMA. _What a bust._ I thought. _At least we know it was Shaula who led us to believe we had a threatening witch._

Soul

I was jumpy the entire time. _A witch? SHUALA!? What was she doing teasing us like that? _I would never understand what went through that witch's head. What is she planning? Was the only thing on my mind.

Sleep didn't come easy to me. I was awake most of the night wondering what could be happening.

_**Tap tap.**_

I heard the sound and looked at my window. There she was, cloak and all. I got up and opened the window. "Hello Shaula." I said. Shaula nodded and took off her cloak. Shaula's brown hair swept down her back and ended with a curling point. Her white dress shirt ended at her elbows, with a black bow in place of a tie. A brown leathery belt fastened at her waist and a rusty red skirt flowed down from there matching her eyes.

"Soul." she said in a voice full of sweet venom. "What do you want Shaula?" She smiled and responded with false innocence, "I am going to be joining DWMA next week and I am going to need your friendship to survive." I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't do that." She frowned and looked me in the eyes, "You remember the deal, right Soul? You wouldn't want to break that and risk everything, would you?"

I couldn't let her. I just couldn't, "Alright Shaula, but you need a fake name. We are going to be studying you because of your little stunt." Shaula whispered into my ear, "Okay Soul, I will see you later." Grabbing her cloak, Shaula swiftly exited as fast as she came in.

_It was going to be a long week._

* * *

**Ooooooh! Shaula came to ****town! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3- Disguises

Maka

The week went by in a breeze, but Soul was so jumpy. I wanted to ask him but it wasn't like he opened his feelings to many people… We were told we are getting a new student, I'm so excited!

A week passed. The new student was supposed to walk in any moment. Everyone had their eyes glued at the door. I looked over to my right, it was an empty seat, I guessed the new student would be sitting next to me. I looked to my left, there sat Crona. He (yes Crona is a he in my eyes) had his arms over his head mumbling about how he didn't know how to deal with a new student. I reached over and pat his back, "It's alright Crona! I'm sure the new student will be very nice." I said with a reassuring smile.

_**Creak**_

The door opened and in walk a girl. She stood with confidence and pride. Stein turned and faced her, "Hello, welcome to the DWMA. Would you care to introduce yourself?" Walking to the front of the room she spoke, her voice full of fake affection. _What's her deal?_ I thought.

"Hello everyone! My name is Amie!" She winked. It disgusted me. Stein didn't seem bothered, "Go and take a seat by Maka, Maka wave."

Soul

I couldn't believe it. Here she was, and not a single person suspected anything… It was all to much like what Medusa did. I turned back at Maka and 'Amie', "Welcome to DWMA, Amie," I spit the last word out like it was stuck in my throat, "my name is Soul." I gave her the best smile I could.

"Soul! Face this way and pay attention to my lesson!" I sighed and faced the front of the class. I was almost asleep when I heard voices behind me. Maka and 'Amie' were whispering to each other.

"So, Maka is it?"

"Yeah."

"Hi! I feel so rude to ask this, but would you mind if I sat with you at lunch? I don't know anyone here and I- I" Small sniffling sounds cut Amie off.

"Oh Amie! It's okay! You can sit with me and my group for as long as you want. Sorry if I seemed brisk with my answer, I just, never mind! I can introduce you to my friends."

I could hear the accomplished smile behind her voice, "Thank you so much Maka! It means so much to me!"

_Poor Maka, she is so innocent and oblivious._

Maka

I walked to the lunch table with Amie at my side, all bad feelings gone. We were talking about books, I was pleased to learn that Amie was as much as a bookworm as I am. "Hey Amie, would you mind if I asked you a question?" She smiled and nodded. "I don't mean to intrude, but I noticed the scorpion tattooed on you, I was just wondering if it had a story behind it." I tried to keep my voice innocent and just genuinely curious. I saw it and I thought of Shaula and her animal, a scorpion. I hoped that it had a simple story. Amie faulted then responded. "It involves the lose of my-my family, I would rather not talk about it now, if you wouldn't mind." Tears formed at the edges of her eyes and threatened to fall. "I'm sorry Amie, forget I said anything."

I introduced Amie to the entire group. I was about to say that she would be sitting with us when Kid interrupted my open mouth.

"Amie, HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE YOUR OUTIFT BASED ON SYMMETRY? The balance of left and right is crucial! You have perfect symmetry in all of your outfit, except your hat! Your beige hat and its belt are fine, but the little item on the left of your hat, IS A DISGRACE TO ALL THINGS SYMMETRICAL!"

Soul

Kid's outburst made Maka and Amie giggle. When Kid ran off to do whatever Kid did when he had an asymmetrical outburst, Maka followed him. _Odd._ I shook away that thought and watched the group. Liz was painting her nails, Patty was coloring on a piece of paper, Black Star ran off boasting about his starism with Tsubaki right behind him.

"Amie." I said.

"Soul." She said with a smile behind her eyes, she was enjoying this.

"So Amie," question Liz, "Where did you go to school before here?"

Amie didn't hesitate, "I grew up in Italy, but I moved here when my family was- when my family was killed. I just decided to go here for something to do. and for people to meet."

I am impressed. She held a good act.

Maka

I followed Kid. When he stopped running I noticed his destination. The basketball court. "Do you intend to shoot baskets?" I asked. Kid was staring at the court. "No Maka, I am just admiring the beautiful symmetry of the court." He turned to me and spoke again. "I am happy you followed me." I blushed, "Oh?" Kid pulled me into a hug, "YOU ARE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Kid? Could you please release me, I can hardly breathe." When Kid pulled away he had that goofy grin in his face when he admires perfectly symmetrical things.


	4. Chapter 4- For The Sake of Maka?

**Chapter four! Enjoy, and just incase you want to know there will be some romance, can you tell which fandom I go for? Thanks for the favs and reviews! You keep me going! 3**

* * *

Maka

I sat with Kid until he returned to his normal self. "I am so glad I was able to recollect myself. It really helped that you followed me and not that UNSYMMETRICAL HAT WEARER AMIE!" I giggled. "Kid you really are something." His outbursts were really entertaining.

"Hey Kid?"

"Yes Maka?"

"Did you notice anything weird about Amie? She has a scorpion tattoo, do you think I am being paranoid?"

Kid's face scrunched up as he thought, "I don't know Maka, but I wouldn't doubt your gut. I will keep my eyes open, maybe I will notice something off about her, other than her asymmetrical hat." I giggled as footsteps approached.

"Maka, Kid?" Soul's voice rang. "Here!" I responded. I stood up and glanced towards his voice, I frowned. Amie was running along with Soul, side by side they entered the court. "What's wrong Soul?" I asked. He shrugged, "You didn't come back, I was worried. You shouldn't be walking around without your weapon." I waved his thought away, "Don't worry about me, I was with Kid too, I am safe!" I gave him a small smile.

"Don't be so paranoid Soul, you are the one with the asymmetrical girl." Kid said casually, but I could hear the small hint of skepticism in his voice.

Soul laughed it off without noticing. _Soul seems to trust her, maybe I should trust his opinion…_

I told the group I was going to go home, but I really just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

_Is Amie just a normal girl with a scorpion tattoo on her arm? Is she someone close to Shaula? Stein told us that Shaula is in control of minions. _I shook my head and convinced myself that I am being paranoid. _No, she said the tattoo was related to the loss of her parents. She trusted me by telling me that much of her story and here I am making false accusations. So much for a friend._

Morning came all too soon, I made a promise to myself, I will be the best friend Amie could ever have! When everything was ready to go, I started to walk to school. When I made it to DWMA I realized its Friday.

I walked into the classroom and saw Kid and Amie talking. I immediately stepped out and put my back to the door frame, listening in.

"Are you free tonight? You can come over if you want, you just have to lose the hat."

A loud giggle escaped from the classroom, "But of course Kid! I would love to come by after school!"

"Great, but remember to leave your hat here."

Another giggle.

I decide to go in, I took a couple steps back and walked as loudly as I could, heading towards the door. I entered with a fake smile on my face, hinting I didn't hear anything.

Amie smiled and greeted me. "Hello Maka! Where's Soul?" I frowned, "Hey Amie, Soul is still at our apartment getting ready his 'fabulous' white hair. She laughed, took my hand, and lead us to our seats.

'Kid!" She called, when he glanced our way she continued, "Could Maka come?" I quickly interrupted trying not to sound desperate, "What? If you are talking about tonight I can't go. I am busy. Sorry, Did you mean tonight?" I blushed as I spoke.

Amie chuckled with pleasure at my briskness, "Yes, it is tonight, but if you insist you don't have to go." Her eyes looked fulfilled, like her goal was to get me uncomfortable. _No! no! _I shook my head at the thought. _I must be mistaking. I have to be._ I smiled and got my books out, just then Soul walked in.

Soul

Amie and Maka were sitting together, talking. I looked at Amie's face, she was pleased, Maka's face was red and her eyes screamed discomfort. "Hey Maka." I announced my presence. She looked up, relieved. As she walked my way I went out of the classroom.

"Yeah Soul?"

"I don't want you to be hanging out with Amie?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just-" I faced her eye to eye, "Just don't go near her okay?"

"What? I don't see you doing all you can to avoid her!" There was anger in her eyes, I felt awful but I had to say it. I couldn't let her get close to Shaula.

"I don't want you getting in the way!" I hissed "Don't bother her!"

I was dying on the inside. Hurting Maka because of my mistakes was the last thing I wanted to do. But I needed her to keep her distance.

"WHAT IS GOING ON SOUL?"

"I don't want you NEAR her, she is amazing, and not flat chested like you. I don't want you in the way!"

I stalked away, holding my feelings tight. _Maka… Forgive me Maka… I am doing this for you._ I could hear Maka's trust break. I swear I heard a muffled sob.

I sat at my seat, holding myself together. Seconds before class started, Maka ran in, grabbed her bag, and sprinted out, tears in her eyes.

Maka

_Men are cheaters. Liars. Cheaters and Liars! How could Soul? I thought he was different. I trusted him. It's so men like, a better looking person comes along and BAM they're gone! Men are cheaters!_

* * *

**Does Soul really mean well for Maka? Review please! Love yah guys! 3**


	5. Chapter 5- The Truth? What is Going on?

**Well, I have no idea what to write and I suck at writing action. But I couldn't let Maka be mad with Soul! Okay well now... Um... Enjoy this awkward chapter... **

* * *

Soul

It's been a week and what I did still haunts me. _I am so ashamed. I love Maka, and I told her she is nothing. I betrayed her. I'm so sorry Maka. Shaula. She is so manipulative. First, I tell her to back off of Maka, and she threatens me. I can't believe it. Even now. I have to tell her the truth. All week Maka has been avoiding me and everyone else. I am so ashamed. I have to apologize. I have to tell her. _

I made up my mind and knocked on the door to Maka's room. "Maka, I am coming in." "Why? Wouldn't you rather knock on Amie's door?" I winced. I really hurt her. I could hear the tears in her eyes. I made up my mind. I couldn't deal with Maka mad at me. I walked in. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Maka was laying in her bed, sheets ruffled and stuff everywhere. She saw me. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She threw a book at me when she caught me staring. I walked closer and soon everything that was on her bed was behind me. I sat. "Maka." I stuttered. "I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to even give it a second thought. Okay?" She laughed at me. "Get out Soul." She then looked away and tried to block me out. My heart screamed. _Maka. Why did I have to do it? Why did I let Shaula have a hold on me… _I took a deep breathe and continued, speaking really fast. "Shaula is in our school." Maka's full attention turned to me. Even if I hurt her she would always try and protect everyone else. "She is threatening me and I-I" I inhaled, "She is threatening me and I can't tell anyone, you- I- I love you Maka and I can't live with myself knowing that I hurt you-" Maka's eyes were in another place as she spoke, only a slight whisper escaped her lips. "Amie." She turned to me and threw her arms around me. "If she has something on you I understand. You never spoke to me. I kicked you out. Leave now."

_She always understood. I didn't have to elaborate. She got it. _ She pulled back and screamed, "Get out NOW!" She always put others safety first. I smiled and nodded. "Maka calm down!" Shaula could have been listening, but I hoped she was busy. I slowly put foot after foot and walked out, "Whether you like it or not, I am still your weapon and you have to come out sometime!" "OUT!"

Maka

I am still mad. Soul should have trusted me from the beginning. _What Amie must have on him must be very bad… _I cleared my mind and let sleep catch up to me.

I woke up and glanced at my clock, 2:17am. _Sigh. _I got out of bed and quietly went into the kitchen to grab a snack. _It's Sunday. I have plans with Liz and Patty today… _

**_Creak._**

A door opened and I froze mid-step.

"Soul?" Amie's voice drifted my way.

"Over here." Soul was in his room.

Amie went into his room and closed the door. I ran to my room, heart racing and breath staggering. _What could she possibly want?_ I regretted the thought immediately. _I am not supposed to think about her. You have to be mad. Furious! Think about your book instead. _I sat on my bed with an apple in my hand. My head pounded but I let my thoughts drift to anything but what Soul told me, but I kept looping back to it. _If he told me that what Amie must have on him must be life threatening. Right? _

Before I knew it I was sitting at a table with Liz and Patty. I wore a yellow sun dress and a green belt right above my waist. I curled my pig tails so they feel loosely at my shoulders. My feet were resting in very tight white high heels. Liz said I needed to stop sulking about my problem (I confided my problem to her. (Not the part about Amie being Shaula.)). My eyes still needed to look puffy and red so I tested my make-up skills and tinted my eyes with red.

"You look beautiful!" Liz said when we were sitting.

"Thanks." I croaked, keeping my act up.

"Stop sulking! Okay, what are you ordering?"

I glanced at the menu and said the first thing I saw, "Spaghetti." Liz was probably going to make some remark about how lame my choice was when we heard a scream. I stood up fast and ran towards the scream, Patty and Liz at my heels.

A waitress was being held by her neck as a man in a dark hoody yelled at her for information.

"Let her go!" I shouted, forgetting that I was without a weapon, and in no outfit to move. The man hooded creature dropped her and look at me, he lunged. A second before he reached me a bright purple blast hit him in the side. Liz was holding Patty, I almost forgot they are weapons. The man's hood feel off of his head and revealed his hideous face. _A minion, Shaula's minion. _

A flash erupted from the minion and he was gone. I took a step back.

Liz

"What was that!?"

"I think that was one of Shaula's minions." Maka's voice sound so determined that that was that. Patty laughed. "It was ugly!" Maka walked towards us. "Thanks." I nodded. "Sorry dinner was a bust, I think we should reschedule." Maka smiled and nodded. "Sure, I am going home now, see you at school." and with that Maka ran home.

* * *

**Okay. I told you I sucked at writing action. Now that Maka knows I have to rethink whats going to happen. Um. Oh yeah! Another POV was introduced. I plan to do one for every character, but I'm not sure. Well thanks for the fabs and reviews I love them! Anyways. I think thats it... OH! Yeah Soul loves Maka as you saw. But does Maka love Soul? (There will be romance, but with who?) Ooooooooooo. Okay I am done, byeeee. LOVE YOU READER! 3**


	6. Chapter 6- Blood

**Hello! It's been a short while! I did realize something... I FORGOT A DISCLAIMER... OKAY HERE IT IS! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! I feel better now! Well this chapter isn't exactly going to involve butterflies so point being it has a bit of blood... Um enjoy... THANKS FOR THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS! Okay thats all enjoy!**

* * *

Soul

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when the door flew open. Maka's breathe was short and labored. Her shoes were in one hand. "What's wrong Maka?" Her eyes gleamed with frustration, "One of Shaula's minions crashed dinner." I guess shock took over my face because Maka came and sat next to me. "What is she planning? What does she want?" I shook my head and tried to changed the subject. "Are you okay?" "The minion was in my face, he nearly attacked me! If I wasn't with Liz and Patty I might have been dead!" I didn't know what to say.

_So Shaula is ready… I need to stop her, but the cost is too high. What can I do?_

"Soul!" Maka's cheeks were red.

Maka

_He is going to tell me. _"What is she going to do? You need to tell me what she has on you! We can fight her together, but if you keep me out then I can't help." Soul's eyes were pleading, "I can't tell you. I just can't."

*Maka chop*

"Fine! Whatever Soul!" I ran. I didn't have a clue wear, but I needed to get away from those crimson eyes and white hair. "Maka wait!" Soul's voice echoed, following me. _I couldn't just act like nothing was wrong, if he 'can't' tell me then he can deal with it on his own. _I ran faster. Faster. Faster. Was all that I was thinking that I didn't even see the minion.

Soul

Maka seemed to fly, I couldn't keep up but I had to try. If Shaula's minions were already heading out then Maka was in trouble. When I reached the street I saw Maka bump into someone. _Wait, thats not someone… Thats a minion._ I ran as fast as I could, "MAKA!" I heard her mumble an apology and try and pass the minion, but the minion grabbed her arm, and yanked her to the floor. "Let me go!"

Maka kept trying to pull her arm, I saw the minions black nails extend into her arm, blood trickled down as Maka screamed.

"Stop." I commanded, the minion looked up at me, its amber eyes gleamed with displeasure. His grip on Maka remained. "I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" I was loosing my patience and it took all my willpower to not let Maka slash him. The minion laughed. It's laughed sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Hi voice raspy and full of venom. "My orders come from a higher power, I am going to kill this girl." I slowly walked over to it and whispered into his ear. "Higher than me? If you don't let her go I promise to end your days." The minion didn't budge. "Maka get ready!"

I turned my body and grabbed Maka's hand. I let myself transform into a weapon, "Slash him."

Maka

My arm stung. The warm blood was starting to drip onto my dress, but my mind was elsewhere. When Soul transformed, it was then that I pushed myself to focus. With Soul in hand, I twisted my body, ripping the minion's hand out of my arm, with a scream I swung Soul at it's torso. I was surprised at its unresponsive body when I made contact. I felt the blade slide smoothly through it's body, blood flew out of it's body, mixing with my own.

When the minion was dead I looked at my arm, assessing the damage. It was worse then I thought. One of the dark nails was still hanging from my skin. I gagged. The 'cut' was bone deep and it was a literal bloody mess. I couldn't help but sigh. Soul changed back to human form. "We should take you to Stein." I nodded and followed Soul.

"Soul, you need to tell me the truth, I mean I can't just let it be, I have to know."

* * *

**Did you like it? Anyways please R&R! I LOVE YOU READER! Well... Thanks... I don't know what to add here... Thats all, byeee! 3**


	7. Chapter 7- The Lack of Conciseness: Pt 1

**Before I start this I would like to thank 1112Black Paper Moon2111. I didn't know what to write next and after I read that review I got motivated and I had to write this… well this very moment! So thanks! Anyways I just wanted that to be known… Hee hee, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SOUL EATER! **

* * *

Maka

"Soul, you need to tell me the truth, I mean I can't just let it be, I have to know." I spoke and felt my tongue going numb. The more I thought about it I felt my whole body going numb. My footsteps slowed. "Maka, why- MAKA!" I couldn't move my feet, they seemed to be glued to the floor, or maybe I just couldn't feel them. I felt wind rushing to my face, at least I think I felt wind. _Whats going on? Where am I? Who-? _An echo overwhelmed my ears. I couldn't understand what was happening. Voices maybe? I just didn't- couldn't-…

Soul

I heard Maka's footsteps waver. Her words slur. I turned. The shine that covered her eyes was gone. Her eyes were a dull emerald- no a dull green. There was no beauty to it. Her eyes were just, just green. "Maka, why-" Maka's feet didn't move, she just fell. I rushed to Maka's side and gripped her waist. I didn't expect her to just fall, I expected a slight hesitation before she hit the ground, or in this case my arms. But she didn't. Her body just let go, all her weight tugged at my arms.

I then realized how urgent this situation is. _This is so uncool._ I sighed, lifted Maka's legs, and ran. I nearly passed out with exhaustion from running all the way to Stein's with Maka in my arms. I was worried but I tried not to let my worry fog my mind.

But the thoughts that did fog my mind was… _What the heck did Shaula want? I thought I made it clear she couldn't touch Maka. _My grip tightened as my thoughts went deeper and deeper. _She SPECIFICALLY sent a minion to… To… To what? Kill Maka? Hurt her? Hurt me? Did she find out that I told Maka? This is so- so- this makes me so mad! It's so UNCOOL! _

Stein

I was searching for the next animal to dissect when my door burst open. I turned. Soul's foot was outstretched with a limp Maka in his arms. Soul's voice was wavy with worry and slightly slow with exhaustion. "She was attacked by a minion! She- I don't think she is conciseness-" I lifted Maka onto the table and interrupted Soul, "Stop and take a break. I will ask you questions later."

Marie walked in with a tray of tea, "What's all this commotion- MAKA! What happened?!"

* * *

**Okay well I don't know much about Shaula and her minions so I am just winging it... I didn't read the manga so if I say something that isn't right. Sorry in advance, I am going to do a bit of research so part two will be out some other time... THANKS AGAIN 1112Black Paper Moon2111! R&R! 3 LOVE YOU READER. Byee! OH IF YOU HAVE AN IDEAS FOR THE PLOT PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS OR YOU CAN PM ME! OH AND IF YOU HAVE ANY KNOWLEDGE OF SHAULA AND HER MINIONS DO THE SAME. Thank you! Byee!**


	8. Chapter 7- The Lack of Conciseness: Pt 2

**Well here is part two... Enjoy. :D (I don't know why the writing is so big...)**

* * *

Maka

I found myself in pool, not a clear blue pool, but a muggy purple pool. I'm swimming. The pool expands as far as I can see. _Where am I? What is this place? What is going on?_ My head hurt with the effort I was using to think.

A splashing sound came from behind me. I tried to turn my body but the water turned into mud, and slowly the mud was hardening. A scream escaped my lips as I saw the shadow of the thing behind me. _It's a person._ I'm stuck, the mud hardened. My arms were halfway up, but yet still at my sides. A crackling sound interrupted my thoughts, I was being lifted and turned to face the unknown figure.

There before my eyes, stood Shaula. She had on a sailor suit, _She looks much younger than what Medusa and Arachne looked_. "Hello Maka." Her voice seemed to make my ears sting. "Where am I?" I shouted in her face. "Is that anyway to say hello? But if you must know, you are in my world. I am going to destroy you, I had my plan to have my minion do so, but Soul got in the way. What a pity I have to hypnotize you. I wanted to see you struggle." She laughed at my terror.

She is going to hypnotize me. I will be in her control. I tried pulling my arms but this hardened mud stuff didn't budge. "Shaula!" I was trying my best to seem strong, while I screamed inside I couldn't let her know that. "Will you enlighten my curious mind before you hypnotize me? Take it like a dying wish." Shaula laugh again, venom to my ears, "If you desire that, I suppose I can tell you." _Idiot. _

"You might want to know about Soul first. Well I met him at the most interesting spot. He was in my office, snooping around. I tried to get information out of him, but he wouldn't budge. Then I found his weakness. You. I was so tempted to give him a scorpion ring, but I knew if I did that I would loose the only link I have to the DWMA. I saw he was a weapon and I threatened his mister, he said anything but that. Loyal thing he is. Then I made a deal with him. He is in my debt.

"He has to listen to me, and he has for maybe half a year? Anyways, I know the DWMA doesn't have much information on me, I like it that way. I let my sisters go ahead and die trying their stupid plans to win. But I will destroy the DWMA and prove I surpass my sisters powers. Do you understand? I am infiltrating the DWMA. I will control the students and RULE over everything." Her laugh was vicious.

While she was raving about her plan I was slobbering over the mud trying to loosen it. To my luck I managed to get one arm free before she finished.

"You see Maka, with you under my hypnosis I can gain the alliance of your friends-" I cut her off, "They would kill me before joining you!" Again that laugh, "Shut up Shaula you really are an idiot!" Shaula's eyes hardened as she pushed her hands towards me. I flew back, all mud gone. My back hurt from the impact but I got up and charged at Shaula.

When I fought the kishin I learned I had weapon in me. Ever since then Stein has given me lessons on how to summon the weapon in me. I can't do anything fancy, all I learned how to do I get my arm to transform, but even then it sapped all of my energy.

I pushed myself to get to the witch as fast as I could. I guess she thought I wouldn't be able to do much damage so she stayed put. Seconds before I brought my arm to her I made my arm transform. As soon as my arm became metal I felt my legs start to slow and my breathes getting more frequent. Ignoring it I 'punched' Shaula's stomach. A scream filled the air and the purple mud world disappeared.

Soul

Maka had been lying unconscious on the table for an hour while Stein worked in her wound. It took all of us by surprise when Maka sat straight up. "Maka!" We all cried in unison. I went to her side, "Maka how-" Maka's voice seemed so focused as she turned to me, "Soul you have to take us to Shaula's office. NOW!" _How did she know I was at Shaula's layer? _

"NOW SOUL!" I nodded and headed towards the door followed by Maka, Marie, and Stein.

* * *

**And done! I researched Shaula and I wish I did it before I started writing... Oh well... I made up most of the things anyway! R&R! I LOVE YOU STILL READER! 3**


End file.
